Allegiant with twists
by ellie.atkins11
Summary: Tris isn't normal and she has gone through a lot keep her alive. This isn't your average Divergent tale it has got lots of twists and some might be good and some might be bad.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi This is my first fanfiction story. Can you give me comments on how you think the story can be improved?**

 **Tris POV**

Me and my best friends have decided to break into the weapons lab tonight. It was guarded by a deadly serum and everyone called it The Death Serum.

We hated the Bureau so instead of the innocent people having their memory wiped we decided to wipe the memories of the people that worked in the Bureau.

So the rest of my friends went to make sure that none of their families were going to get affected by this memory serum.

I was determined to beat David even if it meant getting myself in danger and I didn't want any more people to get hurt.

I burst into the Weapons Lab by using explosions and the door shatters into lots of tiny pieces. I walked into the Lab and I immediately get hit by the Death Serum. I start feel dizzy and my eyesight is getting blurry. I hold onto the wall and say to myself "This isn't real" and then I feel fine again.

I see the Memory Serum at the other side of the room and I run as fast as I could and as I press the massive, red button to activate the Memory Serum David comes out of nowhere and fires a bullet into my shoulder. I scream in pain and drop down to the ground. I am thinking to myself "Was David watching me this whole time? Why didn't he stop me sooner?".

I am going into the light and I see my mother and she is telling me that it's time to give up but I don't want to give up because I am a fighter.

I am being lifted up by someone but I don't know who and I am too weak to open my eyes to see who it is. I hear this voice shouting at other people. Then its hits me its Peter's voice. He is saying "Someone help me she has been shot in the shoulder". I am being lifted from his caring, gentle arms and placed on a comfy square thing that moves.

I can hear people shouting back and though. I suddenly realise that I am in a hospital and the people that are shouting at each other are fighting to save my life.

We have stopped I wonder why we have stopped. I feel something cold on my face and then I am out like a light.

 **Do you think that Tris will pull through her operation?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Peter's POV**

I am sitting in a really quiet waiting room on a really uncomfortable wooden, blue chair waiting for news on how Tris is doing. I have been waiting for 1 hour and I am about to leave when a nurse called Isabella comes up to me and asks me "Are you that man that brought that woman in with a gunshot wound?".

Peter replied eagerly "Yes I am. How is she doing?" Isabella replied "What's her name?"

Peter replied looking down at the floor "Tris but I don't know her surname sorry".

Isabella replied smiling "It's ok. Thanks for letting me know. I will tell you her condition when I know".

I slumped myself back into my seat and thought to myself _this_ _is going to be a long wait. I will call her friends to let them know that Tris is in the hospital._

I rang Four's number first. I kept on ringing and it was about to go to voicemail when he answered. "What do you want Peter?". "Hello to you too. I am ringing to tell you that Tris has been injured". Then the call ended.

 **Four's POV**

My phone was ringing. I pick it up. I groan because it's Peter ringing. I answer it because it could be important. As soon as I hear the words Tris has been injured. I hang up the phone and start running as fast as I could. I was running towards the Bureau's nearest hospital.

When I got there I was out of breath and I couldn't catch my breath properly. When my breathing went back to normal I shouted at Peter "What happened to Tris?". Peter replied calmly "I found Tris unconscious in the Weapons Lab. She got shot in the shoulder by David. So I shot him and I killed him".

Isabella came back and asked politely "Who are you?". Four replied "I am Four, Tris Girlfriend". Isabella replied "What's her surname?". Four replied immediately "Prior". Isabella asked "Does her have any family who I can call?". Four hung his head down. A tear rolled down his face. Then he said "Deceased". Isabella replied softly "I have just come to tell you both that Tris has come out of surgery and the surgeons were able to remove the bullet successfully. She will hopefully be coming out of the anaesthetic in the next hour. If you would like to come with me I will show you Tris Room ".

Four strictly told Peter to stay there and not to follow us. When I saw her my heart sank. I thought to myself _how could someone to do this to my beautiful Tris. I wish I was there to protect her but we had that massive argument so I wasn't able to know where she was._

I sat on a chair next to her bed and I held her hand. She had an oxygen mask on her face helping her breathe. 1 hour later she woke up. Four asked softly "Hey how are you feeling?". Tris replied taking the oxygen mask off her face "What happened? I thought you were in Chicago helping people's families". Four explained "Well Peter found you unconscious in the Weapons Lab. You got shot in the shoulder by David and then Peter shot him and he died and then he brought you here where you had emergency surgery. Then he called me saying that you are injured. So I ran here as fast as I could".

Tris replied smiling "I am so glad that you are here and I am sorry that we fought". I kissed her on the forehead.

Four smiled "I am going to call Christina and the rest of the group to tell them that you are in hospital and you are recovered well".

Tris POV

My surgeon came into the room and explained how my surgery went and he also said that it was successful procedure and I will make a full recovery.

Then the doctor came in and took temperature, blood pressure & pulse.

He said "Your temperature is stable now but when you came in it was much higher. Your blood pressure was worryingly low when you came in and the surgeon had to give you a blood transfusion. But you blood pressure is now raising which is good. Your blood pressure is still low and we need to stabilize it a bit more. When you came in your heart rate was really low and some of the staff didn't think you were going to make it through the surgery. Throughout the surgery when your blood pressure was raising so was your heart rate. Now your heart rate is rate is stable and there is nothing to worry about. I will check on you before the end of my shift and because of your injury you will have to stay overnight".

Tris replied smiling "Thanks for all your help. I will see you later".

When Four walked in the doctor walked out smiling at Four.

"What did he want?". Four questioned. "He is my doctor and was talking to me about how I have improved since the surgery". Four nodded.

Tris said "Four I am getting tired and you are getting tired as well. Why don't you go home and get some rest and see me first thing tomorrow morning?"

He was about argue with me but instead he just whispered "Good night". Kiss me on the forehead and walked out the room closing the door behind him.


End file.
